crusadeswikiaorg-20200216-history
Crusades Wiki:Guide to image use
This is a simple guide to image use on the Crusades Wiki, and all wikis in general. How to upload images To upload a picture, go to the toolbox section on your screen. It should be on the left hand side, right under the "search" bar. Click the hyperlink for "Upload file." Once there, use the "browse" button and select your file. Type in what you want to call the picture, for example "test.jpg", then fill in the licensing and the source information, and press upload. Sourcing your images The Crusades Wiki strives to be the most accurate Crusades resource in existence, and to achieve this we have to say where we get our information from. This applies to all images as well. When uploading an image, please be sure to tell us where you found it in the "Summary" section of the upload page. Remember to be critical of your sources. We generally only want pictures from official sources, but when that is unavailable, Google will do fine—however, provide the exact website/link to the image. Keep in mind that screen shots from movies are not to be used in main space historical article, but are fine for the movie articles themselves. Do not upload fan art unless it is only for use on a userpage—'fan art is ''not to be used in main space articles'. Duplicate images Please make sure that you aren't uploading a duplicate image! There is no point having two identical pictures uploaded. An easy way to check if the image you want to upload already exists on the Crusades Wiki is to go to the article about whatever you're uploading. For example, if you were to upload a picture of Saladin, you would go to the Saladin article to check if the picture has not been uploaded already. If you really want to make sure you're not uploading a duplicate, you could go through the . How to add images to wiki pages '' in a neat box. This is what is called a "thumb".]] To add an image to a page, simply enter this wikicode: ' ' (where "Imagename" is the name of the image you want to add). If you want the image placed inside a "box", simply type ' . "Thumbs" are generally most used in articles, because they look neat and orderly. Now, maybe the image you uploaded was a bit too big. To fix this, simply enter ' '. The image is resized to be 100 pixels wide. You can experiment with different size by adding any number in front of the "px" bit in the wikicode. To move an image to either side of an article, simply use this wikicode: ' '. You can see an example of this to the left of this text. You may notice that the two pictures of Atris have text underneath them. This is one of the nice features of thumbs: you can offer a short explanation of the image without cluttering up the article. This text is called a "caption." To add a caption to an image thumb, use this code: ' ' Images on user pages You are free to upload a total of '''3 images for use on your personal user page. This can include anything from a picture of your cat to an image of Saladin that hasn't been uploaded to the Crusades Wiki yet. For a full list of rules regarding images on user pages, see the User image policy. Keep in mind that user images have to be sourced, as well. Guide to image use